makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Tails Doll
Bio Tails doll is a secret character in Sonic R that is basically a doll version of Sonic's sidekick Tails created by Dr. Eggman. What most people don’t know is that the Tails Doll is actually a malevolent fiend that appears whenever the song “Can You Feel the Sunshine” is played in a dark bathroom, thus cursing the person who summoned it. Powers/Weapons Once summoned, the Tails Doll will kill your friends and family, kill you, turn you into a doll, or turn your family into dolls. It can also shoot lasers from its gem. It can only be repelled by anything that resembles Metal Sonic. Movelist Special Moves *Laser - Tails Doll shoots a red beam from his gem. *Rhythm Spin - Tails Doll spins around, whipping the opponent with his tails. *Doll Clawer - Tails Doll claws the opponent a couple of times. *Flash Bang - Tails Doll throws a flashbang grenade, making the opponent move sluggishly. *Electric Plug - Tails Doll shocks the opponent with an electric plug. *Spin Dash - Tails Doll curls up into a ball, then dashes forth at a high speed, dealing damage. *Throw - Tails Doll sticks his claws into the opponent's chest, then claws his/her face. *Reverse Throw - Tails Doll grabs the opponent, floats up, then drops him/her. Super Move *Demon Stance - Tails Doll manifests the power of its soul self, gaining the ability to fly and these upgraded special moves: **Tornado Attack - Tails Doll spins around at high speeds, creating a mini tornado. **Electric Plug Throw - Tails Doll shocks the opponent, then throws them. **Spin Charge - Tails Doll curls up into a ball and does a super-fast Spin Dash that can roll multiple times. Creepy Finishers *Can You Feel the Sunshine? - Tails Doll lauches the opponent into the sky as his accursed theme plays. The opponent then falls back down as a doll. *Laser Head - Tails Doll fires a laser beam into the opponent's head, causing it to explode. Friendship *Tails Doll becomes cute and drinks some tea. Poses Intro *Tails Doll lies on the ground, then reanimates. Win *Tails Doll twists his head 360° Exorcist-style. Victory *Tails Doll floats, faces the camera, and tilts his head with a creepy smile. Win Quotes *"Can you feel the sunshine?" *"I'm not evil...hee hee." Arcade Mode Intro *The Tails Doll was no longer being used by Dr. Eggman for a while after his initial creation. He felt that while he had fun doing his normal deeds, an empty void filled inside him with these questions: What was he created for? Where was his creator? Then Tails Doll heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Perhaps now he could find out the origin of his creation. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Tails Doll finally learn of his origin. Shortly after being created by Dr. Eggman, his creator was disturbed by his appearance and abandoned him at the drop of a hat. Angered at his creator for abandoning him, Tails Doll eventually met with Sonic.exe, who agreed to help Tails Doll in exchange to becoming his sidekick. Tails Doll agreed, and after murdering Dr. Eggman, they decided to create a new threat to Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Notes *Most abilities and special moves come from Tails himself. *His super move is based off of Raven's trait from Injustice. *His origin mentioned in Arcade Mode is based off of Frankenstein. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters